Claire Rue (Life Cards)
History A mage born from the Rue family. She and her younger sister were sold by their parents to a criminal organization at the age of 15. The parents did so because they were in debt to them, and they promised they would murder their entire family. Claire and Davina's parents sold them in the hope they would at least spare them while simultaneously paying off their debt. They girls were subject to violence and abuse being slaves. Claire would always stick up for her younger sister, which in turn caused her to be punished more often than she should. Claire and Davina were practicing their wind magic on the down low in the hopes they would be able to one day break free. Her younger sister, Davina held a deep hatred for their family. However Claire would always assure her they must of had a reason. One day, when her sister was about to be sexually violated by one of their masters, Claire stuck out her hand in tears and rage, and suddenly, the man was turned to shreds. She had used one of her Life Cards, the element of wind, to cut him to ribbons. There lay her sister, Davina covered in the mans blood as she looks at her sister in horror. Their parents had never taught them about Life Cards or how to use magic, so their magical power was always quite low as they had never exercised that muscle of theirs, however due to their recent practice their magic powers had grown exponentially. The two sisters fought their way through the rest of their captures, killing every single one of them. The first thing they did upon escaping, was visit their parents. It had been a year since they were sold to the criminal organization. However, Claire's younger sister, Davina and Claire had not bothered to even clean themselves. They were met by their mother who was in tears upon seeing the return of their daughters. The mother had asked why were they so bloody, and if they are hurt, but Davina told her mom it was not their blood, but the blood of the people she sold them too. And before the mother could respond, Claire put out her hand, and she was sliced to ribbons. The two sisters never found their father, so they left their old home. They decided to embrace their ability to use magic, and dedicated to learn more about the world. They joined a magic academy, and made their way to the level of Elite mages. This is where they learned how to view their life cards, how to trade spells, what elemental beasts were as well as Titans, and how to increase one's magic power. The two sisters learned quicker than anyone else. Upon becoming Elites they left their magic academy and decided to work to slay Titans as well as their elemental beasts. Claire also hunts down and destroys criminal organizations. She reached the level of a high ranking Grandmaster. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Claire is a highly protective older sister. She loves Davina more than herself. When she was a slave, she would often make herself subject to punishment instead of her sister. When one of their masters attempted to sexually violate her sister, she used her wind magic to cut him into pieces. She stays in touch with her sister at all times, even now, 10 years later. If someone even threatens her little sister, she will kill them on the spot. Regardless of who it is. As such Davina Rue is almost never messed with. Claire Rue is a pretty serious person. She is known for her stoic-ness along with Raiku. She seems to have some respect for Raiku as when he threatened her and her sister she did not attack him as she normally would another person. Claire Rue can be extremely cold. This is likely due to her past as a slave. Due to being subject to beatings, torture, and sexual assault as a teen. She killed her own mother by slicing her to ribbons and was not fazed by it. Like Raiku, they kill others with a straight face. Giving off Apathy. Claire can be a fun person around her sister however. When people say that Claire is stoic, Davina was confuses as she is the opposite of that around her. This is cause Claire feels little attachment towards others and the world around her. She only truly cares about her sister. Even when it comes to Slaying beasts, she does not seem all that "In it." Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | 6-A Name: Claire Rue, 風の女神, Kaze no megami Origin: Life Cards Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Wind Mage, Grandmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Wind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Danmaku, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, High-Low with crystals), Aura, Fear Manipulation (Her massive aura can induce fear into other beings), Status Effect Inducement (Her massive Aura can cause paralysis on other beings), Flight, Durability Negation (Via wind magic) Attack Potency: Large Country level (As one of the strongest Grandmasters she is comparable to Raiku and Orion. Defeated a Titan by herself that was able to cause a 543 Teraton explosion) | Continent level (She and Raiku helped defeat Ares) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Lorian Leviathan) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Continent Class Durability: Large Country level (Took hits from Titans) | Continent level Stamina: Extremely High. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Life Cards, Magic Crystals Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Earth magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: (WIP) Life Cards: Life cards are special spell cards embedded into every human being. * Wind blades: Claire puts her hand out, and extremely potent wind shoots out and slice the target to pieces. * Tornado: Claire can form a tornado around her body that shreds everything around it into pieces. * Wind God pillar: She erupts a pillar of wind under the user that rips them to shreds from under. * Cross Wind: Claire crosses her arms and large gusts of wind shoots out and cleaves whatever that comes in contact with it. * Wind Snake Constriction: Claire forms a snake out of wind that flies out and constricts targets. She can control the trajectory of it as it flies to dodge attacks. Once tangled, the wind sucks up all of their oxygen. * Atomic Air Cutter: Claire does hand gestures, and blades of powerful wind follow and cut the target down on an atomic level. She does this extremely quickly. * Moon Slice: Claire forms a ball of wind in her right or left hand, she then in turn does a cross, and a large and very powerful beam of wind, slices everything in two. This attack can easily cleave an entire island. * Cutting Breath: Claire blows lightly, the air cuts the target to pieces upon contact. * Shredding Twisters: Claire forms 10 powerful twisters in front of her, they act as a barrier and shreds whatever attack comes in contact with her. * Wind Swords: Claire uses her forearms to do cutting motions. Large beams of wind shoot out in the shape of a katana's blade, and cleave whatever is in contact with. Much more powerful than most of her cutting abilities. * Crescent Cutting Moon: She forms a large moon shaped wind attack above her. The size of an entire building. She then slams that hand down, and the moon shoots out at extreme speed and slices whatever in it's path. She claimed this can ruin an entire country if used along the ground. * Ultra Shredding Rotation: She forms a spiral of wind covering a very large area. Whatever is inside the spiral is cut into on an atomic level. * Repulsing Cut: She forms a barrier of wind around her, and then makes it expand greatly shredding everything it touches. * Shredding Aura: In the blink of an eye, she can turn her aura into briefly a cutting air force which can shred people's bodies up close. Not powerful enough to shred powerful attacks. * Cutting Wings: She can form large wind based wings on her back. These wings are easily capable of slicing through people, armor, attacks, and abilities. She can also use this to fly. * Axe Wind: Claire does an axe kick up close or from afar. A powerful wind blade shoots down and cleaves whatever it touched. Due to how much force she put into her kick, the size range, and Aoe can increase. * Wind Boomerang: Claire shoots out a boomerang shaped wind blade at the target. * Homing Sickle Wind: She forms multiple wind disc around the target. They each follow and chase the target down relentlessly. They do not stop cutting into the target in target in pieces. * Wind God Slice: Claire charges her aura immensely in her right hand. She then does a swinging motion, and a circle like disc of wind shoots out and quickly expands cutting everything in two. By the time it reaches the target it would have already expanded enough to cleave an entire city. * Endless Cutting Blades: Claire shoots out rapid lunar shape beams of wind at the target using the palms of her hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Aura Users Category:Good Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages Category:Combat Gods